Baby Loves To Dance In The Dark
by GlowInTheDarkSox
Summary: "Baby loves to dance in the dark. 'Cause when he's looking she falls apart." Kogan smut with a hint of Jagan. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**Hey(: **

**Sooo, this is my first Kogan story. Honestly, I don't think I did a good job at it. Actually I think I don't do a good job at most of my stories :\**

**Anyways, I got the idea from Lady Gaga's song, "Dance In The Dark". And the song comes up a couple times in this story. ^_^ I've been doing a lot of stories based off of songs.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this story! ;D**

**Summary: ****"Baby loves to dance in the dark. 'Cause when he's looking she falls apart." James and Logan have been dating for a while and James thinks it's the right time to have sex. Logan is scared to, though, because he's very insecure about his body. Kendall has a solution that could possibly help Logan. Kogan smut with a hint of Jagan. Based off of Lady Gaga's song, "Dance In The Dark".**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Loves To Dance In The Dark<strong>

After a long day of recording new songs at Roque Records, Kendall went back to the Palmwoods to relax. He decided to hang out at the apartment with Logan. The dark haired boy stayed back at the apartment because he already recorded his vocals yesterday with Carlos. Today, Kendall and James recorded. The pretty boy went to go get a smoothie and hang out by the pool and Carlos went to a nearby fast food joint to get some food.

Once Kendall walked into the apartment, he found Logan pacing back and forth in the living room, biting his nails. The blonde boy raised one of his bushy eyebrows and slipped off his Vans and socks.

"You okay, Logan?" he asked.

Logan continued to pace. "I'm freaking out, Kendall—_freaking _out!" Logan threw his hands up in the air. Kendall sighed and walked in front of Logan. Logan bumped into him a little bit and stopped in his tracks. His face was flustered. Kendall put his hands on his friend's shoulders to calm him down.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed and shrugged Kendall's hands off. "Well, earlier today before you and James left to record, he told me…" Logan started. Kendall motioned him to continue. "James told me he wanted to have _sex _with me tonight", Logan whispered in case Mrs. Knight or Katie could hear from their bedrooms. Logan and James had been dating for a couple of months now, and James thought they were ready to have sex.

Kendall nodded. "I'm scared, Kendall…" The blonde could see anxiety in the smart boy's eyes.

"Are you scared because it's your first time?" Kendall asked.

"Well, that", Logan said. "And because I'm scared of what he'll think of my body…"

"Logan, that's ridiculous. We hang out by the pool almost every day."

Actually, when Kendall thought of it, he realized that Logan never took his shirt off while he went swimming. In fact, the last time he saw Logan shirtless was when they were ten years old at Jenny Tinkler's pool party. "I bet you have a great body."

Logan turned bright red. He was very insecure about his body. He didn't think that he had any muscle on him. Logan thought of himself as a pale, scrawny person. Unlike his boyfriend who had a gorgeous, tan body with rippling muscles.

"Come on, Logie. Let's go to your room", Kendall said as he grabbed his friend's arm and took him into Logan and James' room.

Once they got to James and Logan's bedroom, the two boys sat on Logan's bed.

"Okay, I have a strategy that could probably help you", Kendall said. "But if I tell you, do you promise not to freak out?"

Logan was already freaked out, but he nodded anyways.

"What if you had sex with me first, just to see what it feels like, in the dark so you would feel less insecure about you body and won't worry about what James would think."

Logan was red from his neck to the tips of his ears. He swallowed hard. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of having sex with Kendall while he was dating James.

"But I don't want to _cheat_ on James", Logan whispered and stared down at the floor.

"_Don't_ think of it as cheating", Kendall assured. "Think of it as a friend doing a favor for another friend."

Logan still wasn't sure. He didn't want to cheat on the pretty boy. Then again, he did want to make James happy so he did what he thought was the right thing.

Logan took a deep breath then exhaled. "Okay", he huffed out. "Just don't tell _anyone _about this."

Kendall gave his friend a sweet smile. He grabbed a remote to his stereo and turned it on to have some mood music. Kendall turned the volume up as Lady Gaga's song, "Dance in the Dark", started to play. The lyrics of Gaga's song blasted and filled the room.

"_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track. She won't walk away, but she won't look back._"

The blonde walked back to Logan and started to unbutton his green, plaid shirt in front of him. He slowly tugged his arms out of the sleeves and dropped the shirt on the floor. Next, he unzipped his jeans and popped the button out of its hole. He slid down his jeans down to his ankles and tossed them aside with his shirt.

Kendall was left in his boxers. Logan blushed even more at the sight of the blonde boy standing upon him—_half naked. _Kendall walked over to the light switch and flipped it, leaving the two boys in the dark. The room was pitch-black so Kendall had to use his other senses to find his way around. He stuck his arms out and felt around. Eventually, he made it to the bed, taking a seat next to Logan.

"Logan?" Kendall said out loud.

"Yes?" Logan replied.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

Kendall could tell his friend was scared. "Alright, Logan. Take off your clothes." Logan swallowed hard. His shaky hands pulled the hem of his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Kendall could hear a zipper and the ruffling sound of clothes.

"O-okay, Kendall", Logan croaked. "All my clothes are off."

Kendall grinned and removed his boxers, throwing them across the room and not knowing where they went.

"Lie down, Logie", Kendall commanded.

Logan did as he was told and fell back on the mattress. The smart boy let out a small gasp as he felt a firm grip on his dick.

"Kendall…" Logan whimpered.

"Shh, just relax", Kendall whispered. "I'll make you feel really good."

He slowly stroked Logan's thick member. Logan bit his bottom lip as Kendall's hand went back and forth. Kendall could feel Logan's limp cock grow hard as it was cupped inside his palm. He lifted his other hand up to the smart boy's cheek and slowly caressed it, causing Logan to relax a little bit.

"Oh, Kendall", Logan softly moaned.

The blonde still kept his hand on Logan's cheek and swiped his thumb across Logan's lips before leaning over and planting a passionate kiss on them. It may have not seemed right, but Logan surely did enjoy the kiss. Kendall captured Logan's bottom lip between his teeth, softly nibbling on it. The blonde boy's moved his hand faster and faster.

"Kendall I'm gonna cum!" Logan moaned into the kiss.

The dark haired boy cried out in ecstasy as his orgasm washed over him and he came all over Kendall's hand. Kendall pulled away and removed his hand from Logan's dick and brought it to his mouth. Logan frowned, already missing the sensational feeling of his friend's hand. Kendall licked away the sticky substance. He was glad he could pleasure Logan so well.

"Okay, now you do the same thing to me", Kendall said.

He couldn't see it, but Kendall knew Logan nodded. The two boys sat up on the edge of the bed. Logan brought his hand down to Kendall's rock hard dick. He followed Kendall's actions and slowly stroked him. He wanted to make Kendall feel good just like he did to him. Kendall leaned closer to Logan and kissed his cheek. Logan felt confident about doing this. The melodic beats of the pop artist's song traveled around the room.

"_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a mess, __she's a mess, she's a mess. Now the girl is stressed."_

Logan's hand moved faster. He flicked and twisted his hand. Kendall let out a groan and chanted Logan's name out loud. For a virgin, Logan was pretty good at giving a handjob. It was _way _better than Kendall's own hand.

"Okay Logan", Kendall panted. "Lie back down."

Logan removed his hand from Kendall's dick and rest back on the bed. Kendall climbed over Logan and hovered above his body. He stuck his index finger and middle finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and coating them with his saliva. He pulled them around of his mouth and pressed the top of his index finger inside Logan's tight entrance. He swirled his finger, teasing Logan a bit, and slid it in. Kendall pumped his finger in and out of his friend. Logan arched his back and let out a moan as Kendall slid his middle finger inside of him. The blonde thrusted and scissored his fingers until Logan was stretched out enough.

Kendall slowly removed his fingers. He spat in the palm of his hand and stroked his erection. His cock was finally slick enough.

"Are you ready, Logan?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded. "Please be gentle", he requested quietly.

Kendall agreed. He placed the tip of his cock at Logan's wet hole and slowly pushed in. He heard a soft whimper coming from Logan. He carefully pulled out, not wanting to hurt his friend, then re-entered the tight ring of muscle. He buried his face into the crook of Logan's neck and gave a small peck on his pulse point. He was careful not to leave a mark in case James would see.

Kendall soon found a rhythm with his hips and moved along with the beats of the music that was flooding the room.

"_Baby loves to dance in the dark. 'Cause when he's looking she falls apart. Baby loves to dance in the dark."_

He rolled his hips faster and faster, as he moaned into Logan's neck. Logan let out a long moan.

"Fuck, Kendall", Logan huffed out.

The two boys groaned as Kendall's dick brushed against Logan's prostate. "Hit there again!" Kendall aimed his cock at Logan's sweet spot and rolled his hips. He kept his position and kept hitting Logan's prostate. Kendall's hand snaked onto Logan's chest. He felt his abdominal muscles. He did not know why Logan was so uncomfortable with his body, his abs felt _great. _

A pool of heat filled up in Kendall's stomach. He let out a loud groan that could be heard a mile away if the music wasn't so loud and shot his seed in Logan. Within minutes Logan's orgasm crept up, sending his cum to spurt out on Kendall's stomach. The two boys sighed and fell limp on the bed.

"Logan…", Kendall started. "I'm going to turn the lights on now… okay?"

He felt Logan nod.

Kendall pulled out. His cum leaked out of his shaft. He made his way through the dark to light switch and turned the lights on.

He saw Logan still lying on the bed with Kendall's semen oozing out of his hole. Kendall got a good view of Logan's chest and biceps.

"You're beautiful", Kendall whispered and sat on the bed with Logan. He gave Logan another peck on the cheek. "Don't you _ever _say you don't have a great body."

Logan blushed and gave him a soft smile. "Kendall?"

"Yeah, Logie?" Kendall replied.

"Thanks", Logan grinned.

"What are friends for?"

The two boys exchanged smiles. They put their clothes back on and hugged each other.

Thanks to Kendall, Logan stopped feeling insecure about his body and was ready to have sex with James.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaaah. Hope it wasn't too bad :x Although I kinda think the ending was bad, considering I didn't know how to end it...<strong>

**Please review though! Oh, and thanks for reviewing my other stories! 3**

**I'm writing another smutty Jagan story so I'll try to publish it soon :)**


End file.
